The Extreme Awards
Awards ''Categories'' #'Best What If Award:' #'Best Extreme Story Award:' #'Best Character Award:' #'Best Collaboration Award:' #'Best Extreme User Award:' #'Best Short Story Award:' #'Best Romance Story Award:' #'Best Extreme Artist Award:' #'Best Extreme Scene Award:' #'Best Sad Moment Award:' #'Best Olympian Games Story Award:' #'Best Moment Award:' #'Best Extreme Quote Award:' #'Best Evil Character Award:' #'Best Chat User Award:' #'Best Comedy Story Award:' #'Best Comedy Moment Award:' #'Best Book Cover Award:' #'Best Female Character Award:' #'Best Male Character Award:' #'Best Couple Award:' #'Best Dream Scene Award:' ''Nominees'' 'Best What If Award:' #Tears of Time #Change of Plans #Lost In The Land Without Rain #A Dark Cloud Over The Future Winner: Tears of Time by Storm wolf01 'Best Extreme Story Award:' #The Jackson Legacy #The Protogenoi Saga #Fastest Hero Alive (Nolan Swift Series) #The Crown of Kronos #The Game of Life for a Demigod Winner: The Jackson Legacy by Tsubasafan101 'Best Character Award:' #Victoria Watts #JJ Ronaldson #Heart Flaire #Peter Blofis Winner: 'Peter Blofis 'Best Collaboration Award: #The Chiaroscuro #The Questers #The Heroes Organization #The Avengers of the Earth Winner: The Chiaroscuro 'Best Extreme User Award:' #Storm wolf01 #Josh-Son Of Hyperion #JJRawesome #Kakki10 #SallyPerson #MattShadow Winner: Storm wolf01 'Best Short Story Award:' #Fading Yesterday #Xylia/Matt; Meeting With Fate #The Girl in My Dreams #New Beginnings #I Am A Demigod Winner: I Am A Demigod by ExtremeSSJ4 'Best Romance Story Award:' #Nine Months #Hold On #Dreamer Winner (s): Hold On and Nine Months 'Best Extreme Artist Award:' #Tsubasafan101 #Dagostino #Storm wolf01 Winner: 'Tsubasafan101 'Best Extreme Scene Award: #Destruction of Camp Half-Blood (Fear Itself) #Fight between Zeus and Zach (The Protogenoi Saga) #Luke and Allen escaping from Zombies outside Wal-Mart (Last Man Standing) Winner: Luke and Allen escaping from Zombies outside Wal-Mart (Last Man Standing) 'Best Sad Moment Award:' #Death of Annabeth Chase (Tears of Time) #Death of Johnny Flaze and Luke's breakdown (The White Knights) #Death of Kaylin Oberon (The Chiaroscuro) Winner: Death of Annabeth Chase in Tears of Time by Storm wolf01 'Best Olympian Games Story Award:' #Nolan's First Challange #Sabre's First Challange #Zarana's First Challange #Josh's First Challange #Luke's First Challenge #Alex's First Challenge #Aiden's First Challenge #Kelsey's First Challenge Winner (s): Zarana's First Challenge and Alex's First Challenge 'Best Moment Award:' #The Revelation of Mr. Flamingo (The Jackson Legacy) #Thalia and Nico defeating Kronos (A Dark Cloud Over the Future) Winner: The Revelation of Mr. Flamingo in The Jackson Legacy 'Best Extreme Quote Award:' #''"We couldn't protect Johnny...but I am damn sure we can avenge him"'' -'Luke' #''"Die drunk on holy!"'' '-JJ Ronaldson' Winner: 'Luke Vapor's quote 'Best Evil Character Award: #Althea Holli (The Running Man) #The Olympians (The Protogenoi Saga) #Drake Vapor (The White Knights) Winner: Drake Vapor 'Best Chat User Award:' #MattShadow #Josh-Son of Hyperion #Dagostino #Hazelcats Winner: Hazelcats 'Best Comedy Story Award:' #Greek God High #50 Ways To Annoy Annabeth #Fifteen Things I Must Not Do at Camp Half-Blood #Olympian Facebook Winner: Olympian Facebook by ExtremeSSJ4 'Best Comedy Moment Award:' #Fien Facking is born (The Facking Chronicles) #Mr. Flamingo is Leo (The Jackson Legacy) Winner: Fien Facking is born in The Facking Chronicles 'Best Book Cover Award:' #Nameless Finder #Tears of Time #The Clues of the Moon (Dago's Cover) Winner: Nameless Finder by Tsubasafan101 'Best Female Character Award:' #Global Zaire Dion #Jean Owens #Kari Kamiya #Rachel Hughes Winner: Global Zaire Dion 'Best Male Character Award:' #Josh McLean #Evan D'Agostino #Nolan Swift #Matt Winner: Nolan Swift 'Best Couple Award:' #Zachery Aerulius and Jade Romano #Allen Arce and Mikaela Queens #Hope Kevin Robson and Stella McLean Winner: Allen Arce and Mikaela Queens 'Best Dream Scene Award:' #Chapter 1 of The Protogenoi Saga #Chapter 1 of Trip to Olympus Winner: Chapter 1 of The Protogenoi Saga Category:ExtremeSSJ4 Category:The Extreme Awards Category:Awards